


a hard day's work for a fair day's pay

by greyscalepajaro



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyscalepajaro/pseuds/greyscalepajaro
Summary: After months of hard farmwork and parenting, Ellie and Dina are finally afforded some time alone with each other. Needless to say, they use it wisely.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	a hard day's work for a fair day's pay

**Author's Note:**

> my first and last fanfic ever. also this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written bye

Dina stirred the big, boiling pot of soup with her ladle, absentmindedly inspecting the liquid's glistening, thick texture. Even though she hadn't seen Ellie all day, she knew that the taller girl had definitely had a busy day. In the morning she'd ridden off to drop JJ off at his grandparents' house and to pick up some basic supplies from the stores in Jackson. She had undoubtedly spent her afternoon chopping firewood, tending to the farm, and hunting in the woods for some fresh meat. Dina's day had admittedly been much more tame but she had made sure to attend to her usual chores, tidying up around the house and preparing her and Ellie's lunch. She would've had plenty of time to go the extra mile and do more, but she was helplessly distracted by her thoughts, playing a never ending loop of Ellie's promise the night prior.  


Ellie and Dina loved having sex; they loved the roles they had unwordedly assigned one another, and they each played them perfectly. Ellie, the handsome, hardworking, stoic woman in need of a pretty girl to dominate and fuck, and Dina, the beautiful, doting housewife ready and willing to spread her legs and let Ellie destress inside of her. Unfortunately, the countless responsibilities that came with managing a small farm combined with the trials and tribulations of raising their son made maintaining a consistent sex life near impossible for the young couple. Once in a while they would have just enough time and energy for some sleepy lovemaking before bed, but they were rarely able to properly fulfill their more elaborate fantasies.  


The opportunity presented itself in the form of a request from Jesse's parents: they hadn’t seen JJ in awhile and they wanted to babysit him for the coming weekend. The young couple gladly obliged. As much as Ellie and Dina loved their son, they were eager for some alone time. The night prior to dropping JJ off at Jackson, Ellie had promised to give Dina what she'd been desiring for so long. As soon as she'd arrive home after finishing her duties she would assert her role, forcing Dina into submission and giving her a lengthy fucking she'd remember for months to come.  


Dina turned the stove off and went to lounge on the living room couch, waiting for Ellie to arrive home. She'd done her best to look good for Ellie, wearing neatly ironed clothing, allowing her long hair to cascade freely, and even applying a bit of old-world mascara and lipgloss. Suddenly, Ellie walked in through the front door, setting down the corpse of a wild boar she'd hunted successfully. Dina quickly rushed to her feet, eager to greet her wife.  


“Welcome home, babe,” Dina whispered, softly kissing Ellie's lips and resting her hands on her firm shoulders.  


“Hey.” Ellie smiled gently, cupping Dina’s face with her hand. Dina's heart swelled at her wife's loving gesture, but she was confused. This seemed like sweet, caring Ellie, not the sexy, lust-filled dominant Dina had been expecting. Maybe she'd changed her mind about the whole thing. Reluctantly, Dina dropped the act.  


“You’re back just in time," Dina said. " I just got done making lunch. I chopped up the rabbit you caught and made some soup. It took a while to get the flavor just right, but I think you’ll really like-” Ellie’s thumb suddenly slipped into Dina’s mouth, cutting her off. Dina looked down in submission after the initial surprise, understanding her place.  


“Stop talking,” Ellie sighed as Dina began lightly sucking on her thumb. “Yeah, that's right. Use that pretty mouth for the only thing it’s good for." Dina hummed in agreement, softly running her tongue across Ellie’s thumb and looking deeply into her eyes. Ellie pushed her thumb further into Dina’s mouth in response, harboring a whine in the back of Dina’s throat and causing small tears to form in the corners of her eyes as she gagged from the intrusion. Ellie’s other hand travelled down to Dina’s chest, fondling Dina’s breasts through the sheer fabric of the white button-up she was wearing. Dina's nipples hardened at Ellie's touch, making it easy for Ellie to rub and tease them however she pleased.  


Ellie trailed a long line of open-mouthed kisses down Dina's jawline. "I've had a long, hard day out in the field. A nice little slut like you knows how to make me feel better, though, yeah?"  


Dina nodded and tilted her head, giving Ellie more room to work with. Ellie lightly nibbled and mouthed at Dina's neck, leaving little marks and bruises to remind Dina who she belonged to. Ellie pulled her hand away from the shorter girl's face, tracing it down her body to fondle and massage Dina's throbbing pussy through her thin leggings as Dina's knees buckled from pleasure.  


Ellie suddenly withdrew from Dina, eliciting a soft whine from her and giving her so little as a side glance as she stripped off her jacket and hung it on the rack. She casually walked into the living room, grabbing one of the books on the coffee table and leisurely reclining as she sat on the big armchair to read. Dina stood still by the doorframe, waiting.  


"Come here. On your knees.”  


Dina nodded, kneeling on the hardwood floor and slowly crawling to the foot of Ellie’s chair. Ellie put her book down for a moment to nonchalantly unbuckle her belt and slide her loose jeans and briefs down her legs, exposing her swollen clit and soaking wet cunt. Dina drooled in anticipation.  


“Get to work and suck me off,” Ellie sighed, eyes focused on the book.  


Dina didn't have to be asked twice. She maneuvered herself so that her head was in between Ellie's legs, leaving a string of soft kisses along the inside of her thighs. When she finally came to the forefront of Ellie's cunt, she took Ellie's clit between her lips, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around its sensitive tip. Occasionally she dipped down to Ellie's hole to taste her wetness, tease her folds, and gather more lubrication to better service her twitching clit. She knew that Ellie wasn't big on penetration, so she simply tugged and sucked and licked Ellie's clit until she felt familiar shaking coming from Ellie's thighs, signaling her impending orgasm. Ellie groaned, gripping Dina's head with her free arm and haphazardly bucking up into Dina's face while maintaining focus on her book. Dina was going to continue her endeavor until Ellie came, but Ellie suddenly pushed Dina's face away from her cunt.  


"Go upstairs and strip. I'll be up soon."  


Dina obeyed, rising from between Ellie's legs and walking up the stairs. On the way to the bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror, blushing at the mess Ellie had made of her. Her neatly ironed shirt was crumpled from Ellie fondling her breasts, her neck was covered in burning red hickies, and her lips and chin were covered in a thin layer of Ellie's cum. Ellie's little housewife, obediently tending to the farm until Ellie needed a pretty body to use, to claim, to fuck. She felt herself grow wetter. Finally reaching the bedroom, Dina slowly began to remove her clothing, feeling her sensitive nipples brush against the cloth of her shirt as she took it off and peeling her sticky panties from her wet pussy. She laid herself on the bed, spreading her legs in a way she knew would drive Ellie wild with lust and desire. She wanted nothing more than for Ellie to take her completely, assaulting her body with kisses and bites while roughly forcing her long, slender fingers in and out of Dina's tight cunt. Her pussy clenched at the thought.  


Ellie ascended up the stairs and into the bedroom, standing at the doorframe and scanning her eyes across Dina's breasts and cunt. For a moment her dominant facade faltered, allowing herself to marvel at the visual before quickly composing herself. Ellie was wearing nothing but her jeans, belt, and boots, exposing her toned stomach, firm breasts, and muscular arms. Between her legs was a noticeable bulge, and Dina almost jumped off the bed in excitement when she realized what it was.  


While searching for supplies in a nearby shop a few months prior, Ellie had found a sizable strap-on. After giving it a try on Dina, Ellie realized that she loved having a cock, fucking harder and deeper into Dina's pussy than she could've ever imagined. Sometimes she would even wear it under her jeans while doing everyday chores, savoring how hot she felt with the hard cock hanging in her jeans as she rode her horse or hunted in the woods. Dina loved it just as much, if not more. Ellie was already handsome and sexy on her own, making Dina weak in the knees with her enticing smoulder and lean frame. With the strap-on in the equation, Dina could pass out from arousal. Sometimes Ellie would have Dina give her a blowjob. Other times Dina would spot Ellie with the bulge in her pants while she was doing chores, pulling her inside and rubbing her cock through her jeans until the taller girl pinned Dina down and fucked her until she ached.  


But today, Dina felt like playing at a different angle.  


"It's too big, Ellie," she whined. "I don't think I can take it."  


Ellie rolled her eyes and chuckled, maintaining her role.  


"You can and you will. It's what you're made for."  


Ellie stretched, flexing her arms and resting one hand on top of the straining bulge in her pants. She unzipped her fly and pulled the strap-on out, standing firm and proud in all of its glory. Ellie crawled on top of Dina and roughly pinned her arms above her head.  


"Spread your legs."  


Dina obeyed, wrapping her legs around Ellie's torso and giving her an open invitation into her aching pussy. Ellie began to feverishly make out with her, running her tongue along Dina's bottom lip and teasing the inside of her mouth. Calloused hands met soft breasts as Ellie squeezed and caressed at her own volition, causing Dina to whimper. One of Ellie's hands moved to Dina's throbbing clit, massaging and pressing as Dina squirmed from the stimulation. Suddenly Ellie withdrew from Dina to grab her cock, aligning it with Dina's entrance and pushing it in slowly without warning.  


Dina cried out in pleasure and pain as her pussy was deliciously stretched. No matter how many times she and Ellie had sex, Dina remained impossibly tight. Sometimes Dina was surprised that she could even fit in Ellie's fingers, much less the strap-on. Over the years Dina had gradually learned to savor the dull ache of penetration, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't play up her feelings for Ellie's benefit.  


"I-it's way too big," she whined, clenching her pussy to make her point. Not that Ellie could feel it, but it helped set the mood. “The stretch is too much, baby.”  


"You'll get used to it," Ellie smirked, pushing in even deeper. Dina hadn't used the safe word, so she knew that it was all just play. She pushed her cock in until it was nestled deep to the hilt inside of Dina's cunt. Dina let out an array of loud, tortured moans, squirming and palming at Ellie’s back as her pussy tried to make sense of the intrusion. Then Ellie stopped, stood still, and waited.  


"Ellie," Dina gasped. "Ellie, please."  


"Please what?"  


"Please don't make me say it,” Dina blushed, looking away.  


"Say it or I'm pulling out." Ellie’s eyes were clouded with pure lust.  


"Fine, please fuck me, Ellie." Dina blushed.  


"I thought you said it was too big for you, that you can't handle a proper fucking. In any case, maybe you just don't deserve it," Ellie laughed dryly.  


"Ellie…"  


"Come on, Dina. You're a big girl, use your words."  


"Ellie...fuck me as roughly as you want. Show me who's superior here, show me who's in charge, who's boss, who I belong to. I want to cry and squirm as you fuck in and out of me for hours. I want to feel your cock between my legs for days. I want to ache from emptiness and want until you next decide to claim me again."  


Ellie smirked, slowly rolling her hips. Dina whined almost pathetically, savoring the delicious friction of Ellie's cock against her inner walls as she gripped Ellie's broad, freckled shoulders. Ellie began thrusting at a strong, steady pace, hitting deeply into the shorter girl's inviting cunt and consistently hitting her g-spot. Every now and then a thrust would be particularly wonderful, with the pressure of the strap-on's base pressing nicely onto Ellie's clit as she pushed far into Dina's slit. Dina simply laid helpless against the bed, clinging tightly onto Ellie's back as she mindlessly thrusted into her, desperately trying to reach her own orgasm.  


Dina could stay in this moment forever, living solely to be used, manhandled, and fucked by Ellie whenever and however she wanted. She would be lying if she said she didn’t fantasize about being Ellie’s little sex slave, spending day and night servicing Ellie as a warm body and set of holes to fuck and in turn worshipping Ellie’s body, giving everything from her handsome face to her strong shoulders and dripping cunt the attention they deserve. It was all fantasy, of course; while Dina did love being taken and dominated by Ellie, her yearning for the taller girl ran far deeper than any sexual act could ever convey. She loved Ellie with every fiber of her being, and she spent every moment of every day proving that to her in any way she could. But it was fun for Dina to lose herself in moments like this one once in a while, pretending that her very being revolved around Ellie’s sexual satisfaction.  


Ellie's thrusts grew haphazard and animalistic, drill hammering into Dina's soft pussy like her life depended on it. Her expression was blank, as if the only things her mind was focused on were the stream of pleasure each thrust brought and her building orgasm. She could no longer keep her stoic composure, grunting and panting heavily as she thoroughly slid her cock in and out of Dina. Even though she couldn't truly feel Dina, the pressure of the strap against her excited, twitching clit whenever she thrusted in combined with the tight resistance of Dina's inner walls whenever she pulled out ensured that Ellie's experience was more than fulfilling. Dina laid breathless, taking Ellie as best she could as she felt a familiar tingling sensation spread throughout her pussy. She too could no longer hold herself back, whimpering and whining like a bitch in heat as Ellie's pace quickened, her mind lost in pleasure. With one final thrust a chorus of moans erupted through the farmhouse, Dina's walls uncontrollably fluttering around Ellie's strap as Ellie's soaked cunt repeatedly clenched at nothing, clit convulsing and twitching from her orgasm.  


Ellie pulled out of Dina, tucking the sticky, dripping strap back into her jeans and wrapping Dina in a loving embrace. They laid in silence for a moment, catching their breath until Dina suddenly broke the silence.  


"Jesus fuck, Ellie. I'm so fucking sore."  


"Hey, that's what you wanted right?" Ellie grinned, pressing a soft kiss against Dina's forehead. "Your wish is my command."  


"Shut up," Dina giggled lightly, curling tighter into Ellie's embrace. She loved when Ellie's true, dorky self came out after an intense lovemaking session. "But yeah, that was amazing."  


"Well I'm glad we both had fun. Goodnight, babe."  


"Goodnight, El."  


Dina was on the verge of drifting off into sleep when she heard a faint voice.  


"Dina?"  


"Yeah, El?"  


"I love you. So much."  


Dina smiled, gently kissing Ellie's chest.  


"I love you too."


End file.
